Juguemos Policía y Malandro
by ukime-sama
Summary: Nathaniel era un policía encubierto. Castiel el criminal más buscado bajo el seudónimo de "Demonio" Ambos se conocen en una cafetería, se coquetean e incluso salen juntos… saben que hay química, pero hay una regla para todo, Nunca enamorarte de tú enemigo. —Lo nuestro no es posible.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy vengo con una novela policiaca XDDD, como diría Nathaniel. Espero les guste, tengan paciencia y apóyenme:33 Y discúlpenme si los personajes salen mucho de su ooc, pero recuerden que es universo alterno, aunque tratare de mantenerlos a raya. Y otra dedicatoria a Arlenes

* * *

**De coqueteos, cafés y otras cosas**

Nathaniel sintió las manos heladas bajo el frío invierno. Diviso de cerca su cafetería preferida _Luis Coffee_, cuando entro noto rápidamente la música que siempre colocaban para darle ese toque tan cómodo al ambiente, Mozart.

Se sentó en una mesa mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre ella, mirando impaciente el reloj. Un mesero se le acerco con porte elegante tendiéndole el menú.

—Un café sin azúcar, por favor. — dejo el menú a un lado sin siquiera abrirlo y miro por la ventana como los copitos de nieve caían formando charcos que se volvían una montaña más espesa, impidiendo el buen andar de los autos.

Escucho la campanilla de la puerta indicar la entrada de un cliente, miro hacia la entrada y arqueo grácilmente una ceja al ver quien llegaba. Castiel Colville, un atractivo hombre de apenas 25 años, lo había conocido hace varias semanas atrás en una situación similar, pero en un momento de calor donde ambos tomaban un rico té helado, aunque el rubio prefirió aún con calor tomarse un cargado café.

— ¿Otra vez café? Deberías variar como yo. — se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba al frente suyo.

—Tarde…

—Tengo asuntos que atender, la próxima vez que quieras verme tienes que llamarme, no lo has hecho ni una sola vez… ¿Debería sentirme mal? — Nathaniel rodo los ojos ante la ironía del pelirrojo.

— ¿No te has planteado que quizás es porque espero tú llamada? — el rubio le siguió el juego.

Y como cada tarde, iniciaron una guerrilla de conversaciones, sin ser desagradables por supuesto. Nathaniel no sabía como había empezado todo, solo recordó que se conocieron en una situación similar, bajo un café.

—Espera rubiecito. — el pelirrojo tomo su celular de la mesa ante el sonido de una llamada entrante, hizo varios gestos de desagrado y corto.

— ¿Más trabajo? — pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo.

Era muchas veces lo mismo, mientras Nathaniel tenía al menos dos horas de tarde libre, el pelirrojo ni una hora se quedaba, no era como si empezase a notar que le agradaba esas charlas, quizás esos pequeños roces o las palabras nada inocentes que se decían, simplemente no le veía la lógica a estar con un total desconocido, si se ponía a pensar, ¿Qué tanto sabía de él? ¿Su edad, nombre, que tenía un perro y siempre estaba ocupado? Eso era como tratar a nadie.

—Sigo sin descubrir que tanto trabajo tienes… — quizás sonó a una queja que frustro más al pelirrojo.

—Ya te he dicho quejica, soy un hombre de negocios… — se volteo una última vez viendo al rubio. — Hey… ya sabes. — hizo un gesto con las manos y poco después se perdió entre la gente hasta no verle hasta la próxima vez.

Pocos minutos después regreso a su trabajo mientras suspiraba, desde pequeño amaba los casos de detectives y cosas referente a lo criminal y policial, pero nada era como lo imaginaba. Todos los casos se reducía a asesinatos y masacres de una banda; "Los Winged Skull"

Una banda de criminales que se dedicaban a matar a personas de clase alta, a los más ricos del país y el tráfico de armas ilegales y drogas. Aunque el verdadero enemigo se cubría bajo el nombre de "El Yakuza", quién contrataba a jóvenes sin trabajo y con muchas necesidades como para entrar a una banda de maleantes.

Era el caso más difícil que había tenido y estaba dispuesto a desenmascarar a cada persona que formara parte de ese grupo. Intento acomodar las hojas esparcidas por todo su escritorio mientras bostezaba, ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa y dormir hasta las seis de la mañana, hora rutinaria.

Apenas llego se dio una ducha y busco cualquier cosas que comer en el refrigerio, sin duda alguna ser un hombre soltero e independiente le hacia las cosas más fáciles, pero también muy monótonas y aburridas.

Fue al cuarto con pasos pesados y lentos, deseando estar en la mullida cama de una vez por todas. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho el ruido que se le antojaba de lo más molesto y fastidioso, su celular.

"Mañana ven a las 7:00am a la oficina, hemos descubierto algo importante… Atte. Oficial Farrés"

Suspiro quedamente, media hora más temprano de lo normal. Sin meditarlo mucho volvió a cerrar sus ojos color ámbar, hasta que esta vez siente el tono de llamada del celular sonar como un chillido, mientras lo agarra y controla sus ganas de arremeterlo contra la pared y dejarlo en trocitos, pero lejos de ello simplemente contesto somnoliento. — ¿Alo?

— ¿Te he despertado, bello durmiente? — a pesar del sueño, capto la ironía del chico del otro lado de la línea.

—Mmm… algo. — dudo en contestar. — ¿Y llamas para…?

—No lo hacías, se nota que sigues las indicaciones muy bien. — sarcasmo. — Solo llamo para darte las buenas noches, rubio oxigenado.

—Lo mismo, pelo de menstruación. — creyó haber escuchado "Idiota" por parte del chico, pero no lo supo porque ya había cortado, y lo que le parecía una noche de mierda, se convirtió en una noche... quizás agradable.

…..

Iba con prisas por las calles, llegaba tarde a la oficina y, aunque el jefe Farrés no era de los que se quejaban de las llegadas tardes, sino al contrario, una indicación de esas por la noche quería decir algo, quizás malo o quizás bueno, eso ya estaba por averiguar.

—Llegas tarde, Nathaniel… — apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta, una mirada de reproche le envió Marlon*, una de las oficiales con más años en ese sitio, eficiente y con drásticos cambios cuando se desobedecían sus ordenes.

—Disculpen mi tardanza… — dudo en decir que su alarma endiablada se le ocurrió no sonar justamente ese día.

Todos los presentes, en total cinco oficiales; Marlon, Farrés, Kim, una morena de buen cuerpo y actitud madura, Violeta, la mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo de Kim y Nathaniel. Buscaron un sitio donde acomodarse, por si acaso la charla se prolonga.

—Bien… tenemos la certeza de saber quien es uno de los integrantes de "Los Winged Skull", su seudónimo es Demonio, generalmente suele ir por las tardes al _Luis Coffee_, y es el jefe del grupo. Lo más curioso es que, posee el mismo seudónimo que su perro.

_Je, me parece irónico, te gustan los gatos, yo los odio, tengo un Beauceron llamado Demonio..._

* * *

Ammm, espero y me den sugerencias y opiniones porque no encuentro ni pies ni cabeza a la historia. Y espero te guste, nee Inu-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo me costo, pero bueno X_x aquí les traigo la continuación, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, las dudas que tengan con el fanfic se resolverán a medida que se revelen las cosas, no creo que sea muy largo, máximo 15 capis creo. Disfruten la lectura, AS no me pertenece.

**Gato Vs Perro**

Kim leía cuidadosamente los papeles que tenía en mano. Se dirigía a la oficina de Nathaniel a entregarle los informes de los asesinatos ocurridos en ese último mes.

_Charlotte Benson, 26 años, hija del gran empresario de cadenas hoteleras, Harry Benson. Murió el 2 de noviembre cerca de la plaza Sucré, por una bala justo en el centro del cráneo._

_Boris Winston, 35 años, representante de Laura Bross, trabaja en una agencia de modelajes. Murió el 14 de noviembre por un corte profundo en la nuca, dentro del apartamento donde se hospedaba._

_Liliana Hong, 28 años, dueña del dojo Hong, que posee una gran suma de dinero robado por una banda de delincuentes, sospechosamente los Winged Skull. Murió el 26 de noviembre descuartizada, cerca del amanecer en su vivienda…_

Toda una serie de muertes irreversibles. Tocó dos veces la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta la abrió encontrándose sola, era normal, suponiendo que ya eran más de las siete, y ellos salían a las seis y media de la noche. Lanzó un agotador suspiro mientras colocaba los papeles sobre el escritorio, Violeta se había resfriado, así que como su amiga le toco revisar los papeles de ella y si tenía tiempo, hacerle una pequeña visita.

Arqueo una ceja al notar un pequeño papel en el suelo. — ¿Qué diablos…?

Y así fue como se encontraban ahora en esa situación. Avisando a sus superiores y demás compañeros de la nota hallada.

— ¿Me permites, Kim? — Nathaniel tomo el papelito que le tendió la chica.

"_Juguemos Policía y Malandro… Suelo ir al Louis Coffee y tengo un perro enorme llamado demonio. Si no quieres que alguien más muera, más vale presentarte SOLO el domingo a las 12:00pm._

_Atte. El Demonio"_

—Dices que estaba en mi escritorio ayer por la noche, cuando me fui no había nada, por lo que… pensaron que no había nadie y se metieron, lo extraño es que no sonó la alarma de advertencia…

—Así es Nathaniel, lo que nos da a suponer que dentro del grupo…

— ¡Hay un infiltrado! — Maron asintió, mientras el resto comentaban del asunto sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Nathaniel, como oficial deberías ir… así podríamos encontrar pistas y capturar al delincuente, así mataríamos a un pez bien gordo… — Farrés intervino sacando al resto de sus pensamientos.

De esa manera concluyeron, Nathaniel iría, pero los oficiales estarían presentes ocultándose y vigilando cada movimiento que ocurriese, nada debía fallar.

_Demonio_

_Demonio_

_Demonio…_

¿Cuánta casualidad podría haber? Nathaniel suspiro frustrado, era como un eco reacio a desaparecer. Y mucho más rememorar lo acontecido

—_Dentro de este grupo, hay un traidor._

¿Desde cuando había traidores en su propio equipo? Saber eso le recordaba las viejas telenovelas donde tu mayor enemigo resultaba tu mejor amigo, pero para el rubio debía ser pura y mera coincidencia, ¿O es que el destino las tenía tan malas?

Se recostó en la cama, frustrado. Tomo el celular en la mesita de noche.

—Maldición… — observo el celular en sus manos, debatiéndose entre llamar o no.

Reviso en su lista de contacto hasta llegar a la letra **C… **"Cabello de menstruación" rio un poco ante el apodo y tardo unos segundos en presionar la tecla de llamada.

Escucho el tercer tono y se arrepintió, eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana un día domingo, estaba claro que nadie en su sano juicio se despertaría a esa hora, nadie menos él.

Estaba a punto de cortar, de no ser por el amistoso saludo que dio el sujeto al otro lado de la línea _— ¿Quién mierdas es a esta puta hora?_

—Se nota que no has leído el remitente de la llamada, imbécil. — arqueo una ceja y escucho el bufido del otro lado, ya se imaginaba la perfecta ceja del guapo pelirrojo… y los colores se le subieron, ¿Qué diablos había pensado?

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar ese maldito pensamiento traicionero y el calor que empezaba a subir. — _¿Alo? Tierra llamando al oxigenado ¿Te comió la lengua alguien…? Pensé que era el único, infiel…_

—Idiota, solo estaba pensando ¿Estas ocupado?

— ¿_No pasa ni dos días y ya me extrañas? A este paso creeré que te gusto…_

—Más bien al contrario. Nos vemos en media hora. — cortó.

¿Estaba haciendo mal? Un revolcón de unas horas y listo, era algo que ya tenían desde hace semanas, y Nathaniel no era la clase de personas que buscaban una simple aventura, no hasta que conoció a ese chico con pinta rebelde y Sex Apple.

Generalmente el lugar de encuentros solía ser el café e iban a la casa del rubio, pero en ocasiones especiales el pelirrojo iba directamente a la casa de Nathaniel, lo lamentable es que el rubio se sentía sin escape, ¿Cómo dejarlo si el mismo sentía la atracción venir de ambos?

Mientras preparaba un poco de café que lleno la casa del delicioso aroma, se estremeció un poco al escuchar el timbre sonar.

—Rubio. — el llegado entro como cada vez que iba, lanzando la chaqueta de cuero negro en uno de los sofás y sentándose como si la casa fuera suya.

—Peli teñido. — le tendió una taza de café mientras se sentaba en el sofá continuo.

Castiel frunció el ceño mientras le daba un sorbo al líquido caliente. Odiaba esos formalismos del rubio, de hecho ni le interesaba su vida, solo sabía que vivía allí y generalmente estaba libre, ah, y que era guardia de un lugar que ni el nombre pillaba. Dejo la taza a medias y sujeto al rubio del cuello, que mierda de esperar ni que ocho cuarto, antes de que el maldito de su jefe llegase a llamarle y arruinar su día.

El rubio suspiro molesto, pero se dejo llevar por ese pelirrojo. Empezaron una desenfrenada lucha de apasionados besos, hasta que de un momento a otro se encontraban tumbados en el suelo y semidesnudos.

—Jódete rubiecito, esta vez no me voy a contener. — sonrió a medias mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos del otro mientras le recorría con la lengua cada pedazo de su nívea piel.

Castiel no era nada delicado, pero Nathaniel sabía que tampoco pretendía lastimarle. Sintió los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo rodearle la espalda, mientras el cerraba un poco los ojos…

"_Tiriri- Tiriri-Tiriri…"_

—Puto celular… — vocifero el pelirrojo, realmente hacia un sobresfuerzo por no lanzar el aparato por la ventana y tomar al rubio, estamparlo en el suelo y seguir.

El rubio suspiro mientras empezaba a colocarse la ropa, y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo una vez corto la llamada. Sin dirigirse la palabra el rubio le abrió la puerta y la azoto cuando supo que Castiel ya había bajado.

…

Faltaban solo media hora para ir al encuentro del Demonio, pero la cosa era que él no iba a presentarse, apenas hace unos minutos Maron le hizo una llamada, diciendo que uno de los oficiales haría un intercambio y se presentaría en su lugar.

Debido al nuevo problema, el "Infiltrado" debía saber todos sus movimientos y eso no podía permitirse de ninguna manera.

—Maldición, tengo que ir como sea… — tomo ropa negra que lo ocultaba en la oscuridad, debía ver lo que pasa allí como sea y descubrir de una buena vez la máscara de Demonio.

Bajo del taxi y pago dejándole el vuelto al conductor, no tenía tiempo que perder, Nathaniel conocía el _Louis Coffee_ y cada rincón de su alrededor. Entro en un pequeño callejón en la parte derecha, desde allí podía ver al sujeto que se supone y era él, ocultándose en un traje con capucha.

La noche se encontraba más silenciosa que nunca, solo faltaban unos minutos, que al cabo de segundos se esfumaron, lo único que podía escuchar era el mecer de las hojas de los arboles cercanos que estaban en el parque, al frente del café, allí deberían estar escondidos los oficiales... hasta que el sonido de un motor hizo su aparición, ya era hora.

Una limosina negra con ventanas polarizadas apareció, sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando la puerta se abrió, lenta y tortuosamente. Se paralizo en un instante al ver al sujeto y de inmediato volvió a sentir su alma consigo.

Alto, cabello negro y ojos azules con una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro. No era Castiel Colville y algo en su corazón se calmo, como si agradeciera eso y era así. El pelinegro hizo una seña al auto, que se empezó a retirar, algo no andaba bien.

—Nathaniel Rousseau. — escucho la burlona voz del sujeto que desde ese momento era su enemigo.

—El Demonio… — Nathaniel observo un pequeño movimiento en "El Demonio", sintió ardor en su garganta al no poder gritar: ¡Cuidado, cuidado, tiene un arma!; porque se supone que el no debería estar allí. Pero se alivio cuando vio que el chico que hacia de el, también lo noto.

— ¡Quieto allí! ¡Estás rodeado, así que baja el arma! — vio como se quito la capucha, nada más y nada menos que Kentin, un chico trasladado de la militar hace poco, pero bastante bueno.

Pero algo no le calmaba, era esa clase de corazonada que sentía cuando leía sus novelas policiacas y se encontraba en la parte más decisiva, donde el policía acorrala al criminal, pero de alguna u otra manera el acorralado invierte el juego, siendo el cazador tras la presa.

Y así era, escucho un "¡Es una mentira, ese no es Nathaniel!" y vio un hombre enmascarado pegar tiros, definitivamente, no estaban solos, había gente del otro bando, y todo cobraba sentido.

_El juego apenas comenzaba…_

Bien, NO SE SALTEN DE ESTA NOTA POR FAVOR. Se me fue el internet así que publique tarde, además hice este capítulo como cuatro veces y apenas quede satisfecha, aún me falta mucho que retocar, no me odien por cortar la escena entre Nath y Castiel, es la primera vez que escribo algo así.

He leído muchas veces que quieren lemmon, pero ni siquiera se escribir lime así que me costará mucho trabajo y más tratando estos persanajes tan... raros XDDD

No publicaré muy seguido, primero porque empiezan las clases y eso me quita tiempo, además que tengo que trabajar los fines de semana, ya de por si me cuesta continuar un fanfic, tuve que hacer esquemas para cada capítulo y así no perder la coherencia. Y última cosa, el primer capítulo me salió mal por decirlo así, algo de improviso, con decir que es la primera vez que hago una historia de crimen, ya se nota mi inexperiencia, así que corríjanme y denme consejos para mejorar. Corregí un error del cap.1;-; se sintió bien XDD.

Sin más que decir, esperen con ansias locas el capítulo 3 ¡Y miles de gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
